


Benefits of a rainy day

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: FF (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather forces Darla to practise her yoga indoors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of a rainy day

It had been raining hard since Scott had woken up this morning, droplets pounding against the glass of the baxter building in sheets, blurring the skyline of new york.

This had prompted Darla to do her usual morning yoga inside today, down in the living room, with Onome and Luna trying to copy her moves, with Bentley and Adolph trying to watch saturday morning cartoons in the background. The girls kept giggling when they fell over after trying to keep up with Darla’s well practised poses, trying to balance on all fours with one foot lifted in the air.

Scott had been sitting up at the kitchen counter, reading the paper, scanning it for the usual updates. Iron man had been de-fusing bombs in lower Manhattan. Spider-man was seen teaming up with Daredevil in exclusive photographs. Captain Marvel was still being referred to as Ms Marvel in an article about her saving a bus load of chinese tourists in Miami. His horoscope said Mars’s alignment in the cosmos prompted him to address his money matters. Usual stuff.

He heard more giggling and he glanced over to the kids.

“What’s it called?!” Bentley screwed his face.

“Downward dog” Darla repeated, stretching herself into the pose.

Bentley just laughed harder “That’s not a real thing, you’re just sticking your butt in the air!”

At the mention of the word butt, all of the kids collapsed in giggles, with Darla sticking out her tongue at them, laughing along.

Scott just stared, his paper forgotten.

God bless the man that invented yoga pants.

“Nice vantage point you’ve got here”

Scott jumped so violently, his knee hit the underside of the table with a bang, his hands scrambling with his paper, and his eyes quickly darting back down to focus intently on a page full of used car ads.

“Hi Jen” he said stiffly.

“At first I thought I’d say something like ‘Enjoying the view’ or ‘Downward dog, your favourite position’ but I decided both were a little cliche” Jen smirked as she took a seat across from him with her bowl of cheerios, keeping her voice low enough so that the conversation was kept between them.

“Oh, hey, you’re an Aries, right? Because shockingly, your horoscope says Venus’s concurrent position with Mars is signalling for you to mind your own business”

“I know which Venus your Mars wants to align with”

“That barely makes sense”

“You’re a pervy old man”

“Eat your cheerio’s”


End file.
